<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Figaro again by laughingpineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638307">Figaro again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple'>laughingpineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Fanart, Gen, Reunions, World of Ruin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of one year of searching and hoping and lying in the face of a wretched world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edgar Roni Figaro &amp; Macías "Mash" Rene Figaro | Sabin Rene Figaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Figaro again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts">Siver</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Chocobox!!! So many ideas for World of Ruin scenes but out of your character combos, this one jumped at me :) Justice for Sabin's pov throughout the Gerad storyline...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>